


Soul Searching

by PearlBringerOfChaos



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Idiots in Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlBringerOfChaos/pseuds/PearlBringerOfChaos
Summary: Soul marks everyone has them except Ruby. Untill now on her twenty first birthday she gets one well maybe more than one. Now she's on a cross country adventure to find the other parts of herself. Along the way she meets people who are trying to find there way in this world.





	Soul Searching

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story I'll update as soon as I can.

The day Ruby's soul marks appear she was celebrating her birthday. Yes I mean soul marks meaning more than one, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Ruby had been talking with her mother when both her arms had started to sting. It felt like someone was writing on her skin it was painful for a moment but the pain was soon gone. It was so fast she could barely register the feeling so it was with mixed emotions that she had looked down, and seeing her new soul mark. Ruby being surprised was over simplifying something that was ever so complicated. For you see Ruby was late getting her soul mark. Well let me help you understand when you turn eighteen you get a soul mark it's a simple little thing really. A mark that tells you who your destined to be with for the rest of your life. The person who will make your life better, or as good as it can get. Who will give your life meaning a purpose at least that's what the ads always said. The mark is the first thing your soul mate will ever say to you, but unfortunately for Ruby on her birthday she had no such luck. A soul mark had not appeared breaking Ruby's heart, and Ruby left to stew in her pain her disappointment her fear. Had done the only thing she could think of she joined a boxing class had buried herself in work so deep so she wouldn't have to think. It had been a Band-Aid on a wound that would not heal a wound that made her weep late at night when she was too tired to fight it. Ruby hated the blank spot on her arm so much that she always wore long sleeves. It was a very long time before she could look at her arm without crying feeling nothing but self hate. Everyone had told her that one day she would get her soul mark. Ruby never believed them why should she it was an impossible dream that had haunted her for the last three years. So in her excitement she had told her mother who had soon told everyone else. Before Ruby was aware what was happening she was showing everyone her soul mark. The one on the left she hadn't even looked at the other side yet, but she didn't think it was anything of importance. Ruby walked from guest to guest showing them her mark. A simple line of words that meant so much that held more meaning than anyone could know. Oh pardon me was written on her arm it was beautiful thing to behold. She was soon asking anyone that would listen if anyone knew anything about her soul mark. Ruby excitement is catching because soon everyone is trying to guess who Ruby's soulmate is, but soon to Ruby's distress everyone is losing interest. Soon her soul mark is forgotten after all to everyone in the room it after all just a soul mark. The one thing she had learned though was that no one had recognized the handwriting on her arm. Fed up with the party with her so called friends she wanted them to leave, but Ruby had somehow made it through the party without offended anyone. A miracle all its own she was so excited to look at her Mark herself up close. Wanting to poke it to make sure it was real she knew it was but still. Everyone had one still she couldn't wait to see hers. So as soon as the last guest had left she had bolted to her room with her heart in her throat. Excited beyond reason at the prospect of seeing her soul mark. Sitting at her desk she pulls her lamp as close to the skin as she can without causing bruns. Ruby study's her soul mark happy It was like someone had written on her skin with a brush. There handwriting was beautiful delicate even, and you could almost feel the calm energy coming off it in waves. Giggling she rubs her other arm annoyed, and tired. It was still sore sighing she lifts her sleeve only to feel her heart leap into her throat there was another soul mark. Feeling faint she gently rubs the jagged words that are ripped into her skin. Unlike the other arm there is so much pain that for moment she feels sick. The handwriting is fast and messy and the only thing Ruby can feel from it is pain. Frightened she pulls her sleeve back down almost in a daze. Looking around the room for answers that won't come wondering what to do next. What would her parents think two soul marks, and if that wasn't bad enough. One looked well like her soul mate was in pain or sick. What if this soulmate was sick, or hurt what if she, or he need her but couldn't find her what if they died. Rubbing her arm she finds she can't think through a fog of fear. Ruby's soul is in agony knowing that apparently one of the people she is destined for is in pain. Ruby wonders if this person on her left arm is having the same problem as her worked up for someone they haven't even met yet. Tried she leans back looking at the following script on her left arm. The one that she liked the only one she was supposed to have, but feels guilty instantly. Because in way she's lucky to have two soul marks even if one them is hurting her. Now that she's aware of it her arms feels terrible she scrubs one again in hopes that the pain will fade it doesn't. Getting up she walks to her bed laying down. Looking at her soul marks holding them next to each other. Time must pass faster than she was aware of because soon she is so tired she could hardly stay awake if she tried. Ruby rolls over switching of the light with her foot nearly having to stretch of the bed to do it, but manages it with a sigh she tries to go to sleep. Ruby can feel their emotions with every beat of her heart. One is forced peace and the other is agony she can't imagine a stranger combination. Ruby looks at her arms one last time in the dim light before closing her eyes going to sleep, and if she dreams of a woman with long hair singing to herself on roof, and another with short hair sitting alone crying if she dreams about them all night well that's nobody's business, but her own.


End file.
